Tis the Season
by spottedhorse
Summary: For Kymby67 for the Andith Holiday Exchange. The Crawleys are throwing their annual holiday party and Anthony Strallan will attend. Edith can't wait to see him again. And when he sees her... Merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

My meager and a bit late to the show contribution to the Andith Holiday Exchange. It is being written for Kymby 67 , who gave me three fun prompts with which to work. In fact, they were so terrific, I couldn't decide which one to use so it took awhile for the story to form in my mind. This is a work in progress, so it may take a few days but there is a conclusion, I promise.

Meanwhile, Everyone is doing such a terrific job with their stories!

* * *

Edith Crawley usually dreaded her parents' holiday parties but this year, she was hoping things would be a bit more fun, for her at least. With her younger sister married and in Dublin for the holidays and her older sister happily settled with her long-time love, Matthew, Edith found herself feeling less of a wall flower than in years past. Of even more interest was that _he_ would be attending.

As a teen, Edith had a raging crush on Anthony Strallan and the gentle baronet had been very kind in his dealings with her, carefully ensuring her feelings had not been hurt as she continued to make a fool of herself fawning over the man. At least, looking back, that's the way she saw it. She had only the vaguest memory of Lady Strallan, who died just as Edith was beginning to decide that perhaps boys weren't so bad after all. But Sir Anthony had been far too immersed in his grief to even notice her, at first.

Her mother, Cora, had taken pity o the dear gentleman and after an appropriate interval began inviting him to small dinners at Downtown, the Crawley ancestral home which bordered with Sir Anthony's property. It was then that Edith began to act so foolishly around the tall, handsome man.

At first, he had been polite but distant. But over a period of several months they discovered they had many interests in common. He loved reading as much as Edith did, especially the classics. While Mary and Matthew would inherit Downton and the responsibility that went with it, Edith was the Crawley child most interested in how to actually manage such an estate, especially with regards to farming. And farming was one of Anthony Strallan's pet subjects. Their interests in music and art were similar too. And it had all felt rather wonderful to Edith.

But then, he had been called away from his home to help with a government managed agricultural project in conjunction with the government of South Africa and other than an occasional letter, the connection was essentially broken over his year long absence. Edith's crush faded, although never quite went away. And just as he was returning to Yorkshire, Edith was leaving for Cambridge.

After Cambridge came her first real job as a columnist for a weekly, The Sketch. As well received as her postings were, it soon became apparent the editor was more interested in her than her writing and she entered into a torrid affair with him. It hadn't been intentional, at least not on her part. She'd even tried to hold him at arm's length for a while. But in the end, he'd been very persuasive. Of course, it would end badly leaving Edith looking 'the bad guy' for getting involved with a married man, unemployed, and pregnant.

Her return to Downton had been awkward at best. Even in modern society, the notion of an Earl's daughter preggers by a married man was unsettling. They were supposed to be so very prim and proper, no matter what. Her grandmother, the Dowager Countess, had fumed and protested and then insisted that the baby must be got rid of. Thankfully Edith's father, the Earl, had over ridden his mother's objections and promised Edith the family's support in whatever decision she made about the baby. Consequently, her daughter Marigold was safely established upstairs in the nursery, along with her cousin George, Mary's son. But the entire episode had left Edith adrift and without prospects.

Since returning to Yorkshire, Edith had seen Anthony Strallan around the village and in Rippon. He was always cordial and if he was bothered by the rumors that must have reached his ears, he gave no indication. And the warmth that shone in his blue eyes when he looked at her had given her hope for a happier future. She found with each meeting that the old spark that had begun as a crush so many years ago was blossoming into something else. She hoped that she would have an opportunity to understand better the older man's feelings for her at the party. If only she could get him to reveal those feelings to her!

Edith ventured into York to shop for an outfit for the party. While the occasion wouldn't call for the formality that was the standard in the Dowager's day, it was still an event one dressed for and Edith wanted to stand out, at least in the eyes of one of the party goers. So, she browsed several shops before hitting on what she believed was the perfect look for her goal.

ASECASECASEC

Anthony Strallan wasn't entirely certain why he'd accepted the invitation to the Crawley annual Christmas extravaganza. Of course, that isn't what the party was called by anyone except him, and then only to himself. But with the opulence on display even as he stepped through the front door, the word fit most properly. Still, The Earl and Countess were much higher ranking than he was and had an obligation to show some of the old order extravagance and tradition, at least once or twice a year. Thankfully, as a lowly Baronet he was spared the burden and glad of it. But as he stepped into the main hall, he was immediately reminded of his reason for accepting the invitation.

Standing in the middle of the room engrossed politely, although obviously bored, in conversation with Lady Hewlett, was Edith Crawley, who was in Anthony's estimation the brightest most valuable jewel in the Grantham collection. Her long black dress formed flawlessly along her perfect curves and yet left something to one's imagination. Ruffled sleeves in a holiday colored fabric came out from her shoulders giving her the appearance of being broad shouldered, which he knew she was not. But it was when she turned slightly that he got the full effect of the dress, the neckline dipping in a wide vee almost to her navel, he surmised. However, it was the daring and all too enticing width of the vee that revealed just enough breast to be risqué but not so much to be profane that had his lower jaw nearly touching the floor. _God, how easy it would be to slip my hand…._ His mind was quickly conjuring scenarios where he might just test the invitation the neckline of that dress seemed to be offering. A dance, a quiet conversation in a dark corner, a quick word in the library away from other guests…..

Closing his mouth and willing his eyes back into his head, Anthony slid his twitching fingers into his trouser pockets, which was a mistake in itself as he became aware of his body's embarrassing reaction to Edith's display of flesh. He searched the room for a corner in which to hide until he regained his composure but before he could find a safe haven, he was accosted by the Earl. "Anthony, so glad you could make it," Robert said rather loudly. Anthony saw Edith look up from her conversation, look around until she located him, and then she gave him a bright, if a little unsure, sort of smile.

The conversation with Robert was winding down when he felt her presence at his side, her gaze upon him. "Sir Anthony," she cooed, her voice reflecting her happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Edith was already trying to extricate herself from Lady Hewlett when she heard her father call out to Anthony. Hurriedly making excuses, she left the poor lady standing alone and moved quickly to snatch a cup of eggnog from the drinks table. Quietly, she slipped across to the bar and poured a liberal measure of whiskey in the drink. Stirring it into the eggnog, she blended the two and once satisfied, headed for Anthony and her father.

She stood next to Anthony, gazing up at his face with a smile. Her father finished whatever he was saying and turned to walk away, leaving Edith alone with her objective. "Sir Anthony," she cooed in what she hoped was a somewhat seductive tone and was rewarded with his blue eyes on her, a smile breaking over his features. "Lady Edith," he replied, matching her formality with the use of titles.

"I thought you might enjoy some eggnog," she said as she offered the drink.

"Thank you," he answered, taking the cup from her. "Aren't you having any?"

"I've had some already. It really is delicious." Edith watched carefully as he took a sip. His eyes widened slightly and then his tongue licked over his lips as he stared down into the mixture. "This is, erm…. An unusual flavor," was his only comment as he looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, old family recipe I believe. Mama insists on it every year."

"She does, does she? An American recipe then?"

"I, umm, believe so," Edith smiled. "I'm so glad you came tonight."

"I um, am happier with my decision to attend with each passing moment," he said as he took another sip. "That's a. erm…. Lovely gown," he commented, drinking in the sight of her so close, especially taking in the fall of her neckline down her chest. _Oh god, she is so close I could just…. STOP that! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ "New?"

"Yes, I bought it especially for this party" _and for you…._

"You look stunning, Edith. But I think you already knew that?" Mischief danced in his eyes as she soaked in his compliment. "Thank you. I realize it is a bit risqué and Granny does not approve at all, but I feel stunning in it."

"My dear, it is you who is stunning, not the gown. Although, it is certainly eye catching with that…. Neckline," he said softly as his eyes fixed once again on the skin that ran down the middle of her torso. _I hope I am not salivating; I feel as if I must be salivating. Stop this!_ He took another sip of the eggnog. And then another.

"There's quite a spread at the buffet and dancing in the library," Edith offered.

Once again Anthony's eyes grazed over her, "buffet?" _I want only to feast on those lovely breasts that are hiding just behind your gown…._ "Dancing….?" _Dancing… I could…. She'd be close enough to …. Stop that!_

"Yes, Mary brought in a trio for the dancing. Usually we just have recorded music but she decided live music would be more festive. And I think it is." She paused a moment and he took another sip. "Will you dance with me tonight, Anthony?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said gallantly as he gulped down the rest of his drink. "Shall we give it a try now?"

"Oh yes, I'd like that very much," she said gleefully. Anthony set his cup on a table as they walked past it on their way to the library. "I hope they play something I can actually dance to," he confessed quietly to her as they crossed into the library.

The room had been converted to a small dance floor. Furniture had been pushed into vacant places along the walls and the rugs taken away, exposing highly polished wooded floors beneath. The trio was set at the head of the room in the space that was considered the small library, leaving a good-sized space for dancing. The usually hidden door through to the drawing room was open, giving party goers access from both the grand hall and the drawing room.

The two stood and watched as a few couples finished dancing to the song the trio was playing, _All I want for Christmas Is You._ Anthony hoped for a different tempo for the next song. He wanted to hold Edith and dance with her. Some of the dance tunes wouldn't suffice. But as the song ended, the trio started with _The Christmas Song_. Satisfied, Anthony led Edith into their dance.

The next song had a similar tempo and they danced that one too. Anthony struggled to keep his eyes on Edith's face; the knowledge of her bare skin so close and so inviting warring with his resolve to be a gentleman. Edith's expression as she gazed up at him wasn't helping him, however. _She can't possibly be as interested as she appears to be,_ he thought. But as he led them through the steps, she managed to move closer to him until they were dancing quite close. The feel of her in his arms was intoxicating.

Edith was in heaven, she thought. Here she was dancing with this handsome gentleman and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she. And he was holding her close, like a lover instead of an acquaintance. Her heart began to pound as she realized that perhaps his feelings for her matched hers for him. When the dance ended, she stepped back and smiled at him. "Perhaps more eggnog?"

He nodded his acquiescence and they moved into the drawing room. Edith quickly took two classes from the tray that a passing footman held and then eased toward the side bar in the corner. Meanwhile, her mother unwittingly helped by addressing Anthony and diverting his attention momentarily. Pouring another shot of whisky into one of the glasses, Edith returned to his side, handing him the spiked glass of eggnog. Taking it in hand, Anthony smiled at her, took a sip, and turned his attention back to her mother. Cora invited Anthony to tea the following afternoon to "catch up" and then excused herself to move on to other guests.

"This eggnog is quite good," Anthony told Edith as he took another drink. Sipping her own, Edith agreed. Over the next hour, Edith managed to get Anthony to partake of the buffet, along with a glass of wine. And then of course, there was a drink at the bar.

As the evening wore on, Anthony felt more and more inebriated but credited his drunken feelings to Edith's presence and that dress. So far, he had managed to keep his hands in appropriate places but by the end of his whisky from the bar, his self-discipline was deteriorating. And heaven help him, he had no desire to reclaim it.

They returned to the library with the intention of dancing but Edith glanced outside the window and saw that it was snowing. Delighted, he grabbed Anthony's hand and led him past the trio and through the door into the entrance of the Abbey. "Come on, I want to see the snow," she giggled as she pulled him farther along.

"But we need coats," Anthony laughed, caught up in her enthusiasm.

"We won't be long. It will be alright," she insisted.

Rolling his eyes, his gaze fell on some mistletoe place strategically over the doorway between the small library and the entrance hall. Reaching up quickly, he snatched it with his right hand as Edith tugged at his left.

Once outside, Edith stopped and looked up. "Oh, it's lovely," she exclaimed.

"Yes, quite lovely, he replied, gazing only at her. "The loveliest thing I've ever set eyes on."

Edith quieted and turned her gaze toward him. "Anthony?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Do you…. I mean, is it possible to…that you could…"

Holding the mistletoe up and over her head, he grinned. "Oh look, mistletoe," he said with a chuckle.

"So it is," she agreed as she looked up at it. "We really shouldn't let it go to waste."

"Absolutely not," he agreed as his head dipped, his lips finding hers. The kiss was shy and tentative and he pulled away far too soon in Edith's estimation. Looking up again at the tiny plant in his hand, she reflected, "I think it is customary to pluck a berry from it when we kiss beneath it."

Anthony, his eyes not leaving her face, smiled. I believe that is true. Lowering it, he held it for her to take a berry. "There are still quite a few berries," he observed. "Hopefully others will find the mistletoe and take their own berries."

"Oh, I hope not," Edith said quickly. Anthony looked at her, bemused. "I 'd like to keep them all for myself," she added.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she assured him.

A sly grin worked over his features. "I will endeavor to help you fulfill that wish, then." He said as he dipped in for another kiss. This one was surer and lasted a little longer than the first.

"It's getting cold out here," he commented as he straightened from kissing her. "Perhaps we should go inside."

"Yes, alright. But just so you know, kissing you under the mistletoe isn't my only Christmas wish."

"Oh?" Anthony asked as he held the door open for her and then followed her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's getting cold out here," he commented as he straightened from kissing her. "Perhaps we should go inside."

"Yes, alright. But just so you know, kissing you under the mistletoe isn't my only Christmas wish."

"Oh?" Anthony asked as he held the door open for her and then followed her inside.

"Every room, and not just kissing either," she replied mischievously over her shoulder.

"Every room? Just how many rooms does Downton have?"

"Enough to keep us occupied for a very long time," Edith rejoined as they moved through the main hall.

"And where should we begin," Anthony asked as he held up the mistletoe again.

"Come," she said as she pulled his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Edith?" Anthony wondered where she was taking him.

"We'll need privacy for my wish list."

"But….. I thought, well, we have several berries still."

"Oh, we'll use the berries. "

Edith led him around a corner and down a hall and then through a door. Anthony stood, light headed and aghast as he took in the room. This is…. Is this…. your bedroom?"

"It is," she said as she locked the door behind her. "And now I have you in it and intend to fulfill my every Christmas wish."

"I'm drunk. I must be. Or hallucinating," he breathed. 'Wait a minute. You were spiking my eggnog, weren't you?"

"I was. Are you angry?" Edith said sheepishly.

Anthony's face lit up much like the Christmas tree downstairs. "Heavens no. But are you sure?"

"I bought this dress with you in mind. What do you think?" She stood saucily in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips and the neckline of her dress even more open and inviting.

"I think that is the most delicious dress I've ever seen and between your wish list and mine, we'll be occupied for some time.

"Show me," she said.

Anthony stepped close to her and did what his fingers had been itching to do all evening. He slipped his hand into the broad slit of her neckline and touched nirvana. Edith's small gasp followed by a soft moan and slight shiver let him know his attention was desired. He let his thumb skid across her hardened nipple and felt her shudder in delight. Her hand wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss.

Edith was floating. Anthony's caresses and kisses were sending her to places she'd never been before, into a state of heightened excitement and ecstasy. But then he suddenly stopped and backed away slightly. Opening her eyes, she saw his reluctance clearly written in his face. She also saw worry. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I… erm…. Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I've dreamed of this for years, Anthony Strallan. I had a tremendous crush on you years ago, have regretted that we lost touch, and discovered that my crush has grown into something so much more since my return to Downton. Yes, I want this, I am absolutely certain I want this, with you."

"Then, er…. Could we…. That is to say…. Might you take me to the nursery, to see your daughter?"

"Marigold? Yes, of course. But why now?"

"I just…. " he sighed. "Please?"

She smiled and nodded as she turned to lead the way. She felt Anthony behind her, very close behind her. "This really isn't a part of my wish list, you know; you meeting Marigold just when we were about to…"

Anthony stopped and tugged at her arm until Edith turned to look at him. "I understand, sweet one. But I think this is important, before we… continue."

Edith was bewildered but turned to continue down the hall to the nursery. The two eased into the room where both George and Marigold were sleeping, along with Sybbie Branson. Sybil and Tom were, of course, visiting from Ireland for the holidays and their daughter Sybbie insisted on being with her cousins.

Edith led Anthony to little Marigold's bed, where her daughter was sound asleep, curled under the covers hugging her favorite bear. Edith stood gazing at her daughter, her heart filling with gratitude for the child, even if the circumstances of her birth had been less than ideal.

Anthony slipped up behind Edith, looking over her shoulder at the little miniature of Edith, almost an exact miniature. The child had a stronger jawline than Edith and her hair was fairer. He suspected as the child grew, her hair color would darken however. Slipping his hands around Edith's waist, Anthony rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling at the side of her face. "She looks so very much like you," he whispered.

Closing her eyes in relief that Anthony had not reacted badly to her daughter, Edith leaned back into him. He took the opportunity to slip his hands into her dress once again, cradling her breasts, which had her folding even more into him, aroused. "Anthony…" she whispered needfully. Giving her soft mounds a gentle squeeze, he nuzzled at her neck. "Mmmmm…." Was his only response.

It was almost too much for Edith. Here she stood just inches away from her daughter in the arms of a man she knew she loved and he was…. Oh, what he was doing to her. Anthony rubbed his long fingers over her hardened nipples and then withdrew his hands to turn her to face him. His lips captured hers, the kiss deepening until his tongue was dancing enticingly with hers.

Withdrawing from the kiss he gazed into her eyes, lit ever so subtly by the small lamp on a corner table. "Edith," he said softly as he considered the question that he most wanted to ask.

"Should we… um… back to my room?" Edith asked shyly.

"No, not yet. I, erm…. I wonder if…"

She looked at him cautiously. "Wonder what, Anthony?"

"Do you think… I mean, is it possible that you might….Well, erm…. I've come to care for you very much; love you. And while I know it is unlikely, I wonder if you could possibly, um…"

"I do love you, Anthony; so very, very much."

His lips twitched before he broke into a smile. "You do?"

"I do; I really do."

Glancing over at the sleeping child and then back to Edith, he looked at her wide eyed. "Would you, that is to say…. " Taking a deep breath, he forged ahead, "Will you marry me? Make me the happiest of men? And perhaps we could create more little darlings like your Marigold?"

Edith's heart leapt with joy. But then she looked at her sleeping child. "What about Marigold?"

"What?"

"Well, we sort of come as a package."

"Right, yes; of course, you do. I just assumed…. She will live with us. And if it is agreeable to you and to her, I'd adopt her?"

Edith threw her arms around his neck and tearfully but quietly exclaimed, "yes".

Anthony held her close as he began to believe that this was truly happening. "Oh my darling…"

Edith, brimming with happiness, nuzzled close to his ear. "Do you think we might get back to my Christmas wish list now?"

Straightening up and putting a little distance between them, Anthony looked down into her eyes with dancing eyes of his own. "You mean your very naughty wish list?"

"Yes, one that I fear will only get naughtier each year," she teased.

"As will mine," he said lightly as he led her from the room, knowing that no matter what wishes future lists might include the very best one was coming true.

* * *

So ends my little story. I do hope you've enjoyed! And yes, I tried to incorporate all three prompts on my list, although the naughty wish list prompt was not as fully explored here as it was in my mind. (wink, wink) However, it has me thinking along the lines of a very M rated story for the future perhaps? We'll see.

I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and will have a fantastic 2018! Meanwhile, let's keep sailing!


End file.
